Jealousy
by WeveAllGotJobsToDo
Summary: Both Merle and Beth are jealous but instead of talk it over they do other thangs. Meth main pairing with a salt grain of Brick.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year everyone!**

 **This is another Meth one shot, I have left it uncompleted as I may add a few related ones shot which I am working on at the moment. There is a tiny bit of Brick, I'm not sure where it came from but I am rolling with it and also a bit of smut which I have never wrote before so sorry if it is terrible. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Beth POV:

I am sat moving my food around my plate aimlessly while blatantly staring at Merle and Karen sat at a table the opposite side of the other side of the room.

We, me and Merle, had been together for a few months, if not longer. Rick had found out a month after it start after walking in to Merles cell to find us both half dressed, he had decided for us that the original prison group deserved to know about us, not wanting to lie to anyone, especially daddy. No one was happy about it but no one protested, and now I think a few if not most seemed to accept it. The Woodbury group had no idea, and the plan, for the time being anyways, was to keep it that way. No one was pushing for more people to know. I would rather they didn't as they never kept an option to theirselves but recently it feels it may be easier to let them know just to be close to Merle. The only time he went near me recently was on a night when we where both back in the cell we now shared. Even over dinner he sat as far away from me as possible with his brother and Carol, and for the past couple of nights Karen. I had nothing against Karen, but that was before she started showing interest in Merle. For the past few nights she would get her food then slide on the bench next to Merle making sure to get as close as possible before blatantly flirting with him, and he did nothing to stop it, he even flirted back once or twice. I had done my best to be seem unaffected by it, either way Karen wasn't to know. Last night I had brought it up to Merle.

'It ain't like I'm fuckin 'er, you're tha one who wanted to keep it from 'em' he replied. But tonight I had had it, had enough of seeing them all cosy, flirting and having their hands all over each other.

'Beth, your foods getting cold' Maggie informed me giving me a nudge. Karen was starting to infuriate me, fluttering her eyelashes, twisting her hair, whispering in his ear, reaching under the table a few times too. It makes me so mad, but it was my decision, like Merle had said. No it wasn't, I had never protested, if anything he had been the one not wanting it to come out. Was he actually cheating on me with Karen? Would he do that? No, he was a good man, underneath it all, he wouldn't. I couldn't stand it, either way I would never hang off another mans arm while with Merle, scrap that, ever unless it was Merles arm. Or would I...

'Sorry. I was away in my own world' I smiled to myself, I knew I would have to tell the Woodbury group tonight, but I had some payback to deal out first.

'You really love him don't cha?' Maggie whispered realizing where I had been staring.

'Yep I do' I answered between eating. 'More than anything'

'Well you know you have to tell the other group or something is going to happen there'

'I know and I am, I just have to do something first' I looked up from my food to Maggie, then over to Rick who was saying good night to Carl and Judith before Carol took them both off to bed with the other kids.

'Oh no, your not' Maggie had been able to read me easily and knew what I planned to do, I wasn't happy about it, I knew it would involve using Rick but I need to prove Merle that I am not going to just keep his bed warm.

'Maggie I know what I am doing, if he can't keep his hands to himself why should I' I replied finishing off my dinner then proceeding to clean everyone's dishes, making sure to ignore Merle completely while picking his and Karen's up.

Just as I finished clearing up as daddy informed the group he was going to his cell If anyone needed him. That was all I was waiting for, Now my plan can take action. It could go one of 2 ways hopefully it would be the positive of the 2 and with that positive thought in my head I started walking towards Rick, concentrating on Rick and Rick alone knowing if I looked at anyone else in the room specifically Maggie or Merle I would lose any confidence I had mustered.

Rick was now sat alone staring off into the distance. Perfect, I made sure to move my hips enough while walking to catch a few eyes mainly Merle hoping it would scream to him that I meant business.

'Rick?' I said softly moving on to the bench he was sat on, placing a kiss on his cheek when I got close enough.

'Hi' he replied, his voice seemed rough, more rough than normal, I hadn't spoke to him in a while, I guess I wasn't use to it 'what was that for?'

'I have just missed you, thas all, we haven't spoke much since, ya know' I replied referring to the day he found me and Merle.

'Ya? I've missed ya to' he smiled sadly. 'I've had stuff ta do, ya know. Thangs,'

'Ya always have thangs to do, Rick' I giggled.

'Well someone has to keep this place in order'

'You should take sometime off for yourself some time Rick, we are finally safe, I, we are all so grateful for the life we now get to lead, finally safe after what seems to have been so long fearing for our life everyday, you should give yourself sometime off' I said drifting off into a whisper at the end, it was true, I owe him my life if not more, I now wish I had decided on another member of the group, Rick is going to think all of this is a lie later. I instinctively moved me free hand to his leg giving it a squeeze.

'Thanks, I will keep that in mind' Rick drifted of changing the subject quickly 'Everything is ok with you and Merle isn't it, he hasn't hurt you had he because of he has'

'Rick, it is fine' I interrupted.

'No it is not Beth, if you are doing this to get back at him please let me know and I will gladly play along, he deserves to learn a lesson, I have seen him with Karen the past few nights, if you was mine I' he stopped, if I was his? I had heard the Woodbury women whispering about him liking me but, did he? 'But please don't make me think you are interested in me' it then hit me they was not spreading rumours he actually did.

'Oh Rick I am sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on I was going to leave it there, you are an amazing man and I meant the things I said, I will be forever grateful for this place, your leadership and friendship' I whisper begging for forgiveness 'and truthfully I do love you, but I know I love Merle in a different way, a way where it is not just love ya know?' Not really knowing where that had come from I paused, I have always thought he was an attractive man from the first day he stepped on the farm and I guess as I had grown closer to him, taking babysitting duties most days with Judith and I have somehow developed feelings for him, no way could they rival what I felt for Merle but they where there. I continued 'I need to teach him a lesson before I tell the Woodbury group, I am sorry for planning on your emotions like that' I whispered looking at the table not wanting to see any possible hurt in his eyes.

'It is fine, hey look at me.' He lifted my chin up so I was staring in to his georgeous blue eyes. 'I told you I would help didn't I? But if he ever hurts you please tell me and don't ever try that again unless you truly mean it ok?' I nodded feelin embarrassed for what I had done. 'Also just for the record I am going to have you one day' he finished at winked, it took me by surprise all I could do was giggle. 'Now he has been looking over at you since before you sat down, he is also starting to ignore Karen so what I want you to do is laugh like I have said the funniest thing you have ever heard, keep your hand exactly where it is on my leg and I am going to put my arm around you and pull you closer so I can wispering in you ear, ok? go' I heard every word and went to work, I laughted as much and as loud a I could, maybe too loud. My grip on Ricks leg got harder as he pulled me into his side, arm over my shoulder and my head resting right on his shoulder just close enough for him to place a kiss on her forehead, which he did.

'How's it lookin?' I asked after my laughter had died down.

'We have got him, his attention is all on you darlin', now I am going to kiss you ok? I probably won't get that far but'

'He will hurt you Rick I can't let you do that' I interrupted.

'I know he will Beth, I know Merle Dixon but I need to teach him a lesson too because next time he puts a foot wrong I will be there, and you will be mine' he whispered looking me in eyes, I could tell he meant it, they where full of love which I didn't deserve. Without saying anything else he tilted my chin up to a side and pushed his lips on mine, soft at first, just so his beard grazed across my skin, then a bit harder like someone had just told him he was aloud to enjoy it. It was nothin like a kiss with Merle, when they kissed it was fueled with passion, it has hands all over and tongues and love, this was sweet, and gentle something I have only ever experience with Jimmy.

Rick finally pulled away, it took me a few seconds to realise what had just happened and that everyone was staring at us including Merle who was standing behind us obviously mad.

'Beth' Merle snirled trying to keep calm but failing. 'We have watch'

'No we don't' I replied, we really didn't, I wasn't aloud on watch.

'Yes we do' he said with his authority voice, which meant something was going to go down.

'Oh ok' I muttered standing up giving Rick a apologetic look, not wanting Merle to kick off here. I had reached the door before I heard him shout.

'Oh and officer friendly' I turned to see what was happening as Merle took a step toward Rick as he stood up. Merle punched him in the face with such a force Rick fell back to where he had just been siting. 'Let that be a lesson to everyone, you lay a finger on her, you even look at my girl, and you will be gettin the same treatment, but I won't hold back' with that Merle turned away, grabbing my arm with his good hand, and basically dragging me to the watch tower. Rick gave me one last sad smile as I was dragged out the door.

'Merle slow down' I whimpered, he was basically running, dragging me along, and I couldn't keep up.

'Fine' Merle muttered, without warning picking me up onto his back like I was nothing.

'What are you doing? Put me down right now Merle!'

'Ah no, no can do darlin' he chuckled sarcastically and carried on towards the watch tower and up the stairs.

When we reached the top we found Tyreese and Sasha on watch who both turned to the door we, well Merle had just burst through,they both looked confused.

'We're relieving you for the night, go on' Merle growled, it was obvious he was going to put up a fight if not. Tyreese being smart and not wanting to argue got up and pulled Sasha along with him out of the door giving me a concerned look on his way out, I just smiled and nodded to show it was fine.

Once we heard the ground door slam close I was finally released from Merles hold, whilst he locked the door to the top of the tower. Unsure of what to do I sat on a desk just above one of the make shift beds and watched him carefully waiting for him to make his move.

He turned and sauntered towards me, when he was stood right in front of me he moved my legs to either side of his so he could stand right I front of me. He stood there for what seemed like forever staring down at me as I diverted my eyes in other directions to avoid his gaze. Then he finally spoke.

'Darlin' you goin to tell ol' Merle what that was all about?' I kept staring out of the window. 'Darlin look at me. Do ya know what you where doing?' I still refused to look at him so he put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. 'What was you tryin to do back in there?' I still did not reply to which he started to get angry and rose his voice. 'Ya got a thing for officer friendly? Ya rather be with officer friendly? Am I not good enough for ya?'

'No! I don't want to be with him' I finally bit back, did he really not see what this is about? 'Wouldn't you rather I be Karen?'

'Thas stupid, its not the same thing and ya know it' he bit back.

'How's it not the same thing' I screamed at him.

He looked up at the ceiling like he was searching for something.

'Darlin' you are mine, have ya got that, mine.' He leant down and kissed me forcefully while slipping his hand down my waist before reaching the waistband of my jeans and unfastening them. I tried pulling away to ask what he was doing we was talking, well shouting this out but he kept on kissing me with his stump behind my head keeping me close, I decided after struggling for a bit to let this was happen, we would talk after he had blown off some steam.

He pulled me up off the desk so he could pull my jeans and panties off. Once I had sat back down his hand went down to my lower regions and suddenly he pushed 3 fingers in me.

'Oh soo wet already' Merle commented breaking the kiss now penetrating me with his finger. 'Is this all for ol' Merle?' He purred in my ear, I was starting to feel weak as he pumped faster and added a forth finger.

'Y-y-yes' I managed to reply.

'I don't think I heard ya sugartits' he added as he kept going faster using his thumb to rub my clit. 'Who is it that makes you feel like this?'

'You, you do Merle' I forced out as I started to shake in pleasure.

'Thas right Darlin'' I was on the edge of cumming 'I'm the only one who can make you feel like this, Not officer friendly. Not nobody. Me! got that?' He took his hand away licking his fingers. I moaned at the loss of fingers.

'Merle, please' I whimpered. 'I need to cum'

'Nah ya don't Darlin'' he picked me up moving me from the desk to one of the make shift beds, laying me down then laying beside me 'You don't get to cum tonight, not until I aloud you too' he pulled me into another forceful kiss, he shrugged his wife beater off, then his vest giving me enough to time to take my own top off.

He then stopped and got up to take his pants like every day he was commando. He stood at the end of the bed in all of his glory, I roamed my eyes over him before he got back on to the bed, gave himself a few strokes and prepared himself before entering me with force. He filled me up, hitting just the right spot but not moving. He had his mouth on my neck suck at the same spot before breaking away and whispering on my ear.

'Who do ya want?' He finally pulled out slowly, not all the way.

'You Merle' I answer as he pushed back in hard.

'And do ya want officer friendlys dick?' He pulled out a bit faster

'No, never' I panted out as he slammed back in again. He started picking up the pace a bit, however still going too slow for my liking.

'I'm the only one who gets to touch ya, kiss ya, fuck ya, ya hear? You. are. mine.' He growled.

'Yes. yours, I am yours, always' I screamed between pants. 'I need to be your only' I was so close 'I need to cum'

'Ya ma only, lil angel, cum with me' he screamed as we both came.

We lied there, Merle on his back looking up at the ceiling while I am curled up into his his side using his torso as a pillow with his good arm around me, both still naked.

'I love you' I muttered tracing my finger over his stomach, all of our problems had some how disappeared, I still felt I needed to explain myself, I am the one who let Rick kiss me. 'You know I would never leave you for Rick right? I was just soo, soo jealous. She was all over you and you saw no problem with it. I want to be the one you only have eyes for, the one who you fumble around with under the table'

'Fumble around with hmm... May have to try that one time Darlin' sure that would be hot as hell, you wriggling around as I finger' I slap him in the chest looking up, pouting at him 'ah alright Darlin' I love ya, ya are the only woman I will ever want. Next time ya get jealous enough ya feel ya have to go to officer friendly, don't.'

'I will try' I chuckled looking up at him through my eyelashes. 'But that beard, bet that would do a hell lotta thangs to me' I trailed my hand to the waistband of his pants, knowing it would get him riled up.

'Ya wanna beard? Hell I'll grow a beard' he threw his arms up then realising what I was doing. 'Oh ya like it rough do ya? Ya have no idea how rough Ol' Merle can be Sugartits'

I sat up swinging my leg over him to sit up on his waist.

'Then show me big man'

 **Please let me know what you thought, I know there is a lot of room for improvement so if anyone wants to give me a few tips of where I could be going better please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, So I have decided I am going to try and make this into a story instead of a few one shots so this is technically the second chapter. So I hope you like it, as always please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Also contains smut.**

 **Also I do not own anything.**

Today was the day, the day we finally went on another run, we had starting going on runs together more or less straight after the whole Rick thing, Merle not wanting to leave me behind at the prison. We went every couple of weeks but since there had been a lot on, with people getting sick, everyone was needed in the prison unless doing runs for medical supplies or laps of the prison walls, we had missed a few weeks while we was over the worst of it, in all honesty it had seemed like years since our last one but it was finally here.

'Mornin' I whisper turning to face Merle placing a kiss on his cheek.

'Ugh.' He replied. He was never a morning person, or an affectionate person either even less so since our last run.

'Merle' I whine, 'It is today' with that he was awake, we both knew what runs meant. 3 days away from the prison, just us and no one to hear us.

'Well darlin' shouldn't you be getting ready? The quicker you get your clothes on the sooner I can get them off' he smirked pushing me to get out of bed. With that we both hurried to get dressed and put all our things together before having breakfast and leaving in the pick up truck, daddy, Maggie and strangely Rick came to wave us off, they still get worried but they know Merle would protect me with his own life, as I would for him. As soon as we got out of the prison gates Merles stump slipped behind my neck and pulled me in to kiss him.

'Watch the road Mr Dixon!' I fake pout while pulling away.

'Im tryna darlin but ya just make it soo darn hard' he purred back. 'Tell ya what darlin you can drive? Ok? Ya like drivin dun ya? Always helpin drive Rick all ova the place nowadays' He said stopping the truck and checking for walkers before getting out to walk to my door as I shuffled to the drivers seat.

'Urn ok then...' I mumble as he sits back beside me. I have never been aloud to drive the truck on runs before, Merle always did, he just liked driving I guess.

'What is this about?' I questioned, knowing something wasn't right.

'Nothin just start drivin you know where we're going' with that he got relaxed in his seat and place his arm around m, slouching back into the seat.

After half an hour or so of driving in silence, we had reached the homestretch, the last few miles before we reached the safe cabin we had created for runs, it was close enough to a mall that we had scoped out, it was perfect for our little runs, windows boarded up, locked doors and a water supply. Perfect.

Not even a mile down the road Merle pulled his hand away from it's spot around my shoulders to my thigh. He kept it there before moving it closer to my jeans zip then gliding his hand over to unfasten my jeans.

'Merle what are you doing?' I whimpered

He stayed silent as he unzipped my jeans to expose me, having not put any panties on this morning.

'That's my girl' he purred easing his hand into my jeans, pressing his full hand down on my pussy making me lose concentration slightly.

'Merle, what are you doing? I don't think this is safe?' I whimpered as he started rubbing my nub with 2 fingers.

'Oh corse it is darlin' he whispered in my ear ignoring my question he then suddenly pushing a finger into my pussy making me swerve the car slightly. 'Why wouldn't it be' he inserted another 2 and started building up a rhythm as I struggled to keep my concentration on the road. 'Your mine, only mine, that right?' He said slowing down a bit.

'Yes' I wimpered giving in and slowing the car to nearly a stop.

'Good' he replied pickin up the pace again 'you like this don't ya, not being in control, your man being in control of when you cum, if you cum, turns you on dun it? No one else can do this to you can they? Can't make ya feel like I do?'

I whimpered, I was nearly gone at this point, I was so close to cumin before he stopped right there and then and remove his hand. I moaned at the loss of contact.

'Merle, please, I need to'

'No you don't sweetheart' he whispered bringing his face away from my ear licking his fingers that moments before had been in me, makin sure I noticed what he was doing. With that I put my foot down, not fully back with it but enough to know where I was going and watch for walkers.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I spoke.

'What is bothering you?'

'Nothin. ya are awfully close to officer friendly the moment' he knew I had to be, when I wasn't looking after Judith Rick had me drive him on rounds of the prison checking the walls from the outside for walker pile ups and any weak spots, I knew what happened when we first came out to the Woodbury group would be a sore spot for a while but this is ridiculous.

'Great, ok go ahead then' I said defeated, I knew what was coming next, he would tell me to stay away from Rick, and basically unless I was supervised stay in the cell, which I of course ignored.

'Go on with wha?'.

'Telling me how I am unable to go out of our cell without you, Daryl, Maggie, Daddy or Carol, how I am not to even look at Rick or any other man for that matter, because God forbid I can have friends while you are able to do anything with anyone you like' I was getting infuriated. so I was glad when we got to the turn off for the cabin.

'You don't know how to handle your self around the big boys yet darlin' they throw a move and ya ain't like tha other women, ya can't put them in their place like tha others can. just don't want you wondering tha all' that was it we was finally here without saying anything I cut the engine, picked up my bag from the trunk and stormed inside locking the door behind me. Leaving Merle outside.

He really thought that little of me to think I would go off with someone else? no, I will not let it get to me. He is outside, with the walkers, he can survive out there, he is a big boy. With that I go for a shower, it is so nice to have a bath tub, and any other run I would of had a bath, with Merle sitting behind me messing with any body part he could grab hold of but no he had to be a grade A arse.

I had a shower, trying to enjoy being alone in an actual bathtub, not having dirty curtains separating me from someone else but I still had my mind on Merle outside, I felt guilty for locking him outside, what if walkers came? he could handle himself I reminded myself, worse comes to worse he could lock himself in the truck, he wasn't going to speak to me like that. I am well aware I am younger than him, I am reminded of it every single day, I do not need to be treated like a child by him too, defiantly not compared to the other women at the prison like I am a little girl and like I would ever think of choosing anyone but him! I can handle myself around the big boys, as he had put it, I can and have, I have put anyone who has gone to far with me in their place, he is mine and I am his but I will do the same with him. He is not going to control me, that reminded me of what he denied me earlier I wanted to finish what he started in the shower but had thought of a better idea.

I got dried and put my pink checked pj bottoms on with matching button up top on tied up my wet hair not bothering to put underwear on and headed to the lounge. I heard Merle knocking on the door.

'Darlin let us in will ya? It is chilly.' He was shouting, no sorry no nothing. Fine, I sat on his chair, a big comfy chair in the corner of the room facing the TV which no longer worked, I had imagined him taking me on this chair so many times, it must of been one of the only place in this cabin he hadn't, with the thought of him taking me here, I pushed my hand into my pj bottoms and started rubbing my clit I then added a finger, causing myself to moan, I nearly let out Merles name before stopping myself. I started moaning random names, some people I knew from school before all of this but mostly men from the prison, as I added another 2 fingers I was about to cum and as I did I screamed out the 2 names I knew Merle never wanted to hear pass my lips.

'Daryl'

'Rick'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, yay. I actually didn't think I would get this far so yay for me getting this far. Thank you everyone who has left reviews so far, glad everyone is liking it so far! I have a few ideas so will hopefully have a few more chapters yet. Just a bit of Merle / Beth time, we will be heading back to the prison soon. Hope you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I sat there lazily for a minute, I had never done that to myself before today. the women back at the prison was right. it is empowering!

'Beth, open this door now or I will kick it down!' Merle growled interrupting me from my high. I would like to believe he wouldn't kick the door down, it being the only thing keeping us safe in here but by his voice I wouldn't question it.

I quickly cleaned myself up then let him in.

Merle stormed through the door as soon as I open it, slamming it close again, locking it and throwing his bag on the floor before laying into me, screaming and shouting.

'What was tha? Some way to get back at me again? Always usin Rick? And this time ma own brother? I don't have time for this, ya want every guy at tha prison we go back now, forget this. I don't need it, don't need the hassle.' He screamed while walking off into the bedroom, me following swiftly behind him. 'We can go back, you can have who eva tha fuck ya want, no need for you to be stickin around ere with a low life like me is there sweetheart! Not when ya can have every fucker at the prison' he picked my bag up from its place on the floor and threw it onto the bed.

'What? No I don't! I don't want anyone else, you know this. I want you!' I screamed, He completely ignored me starting to put my things in my bag. 'Merle Dixon you stop that right this second! Do I, we, really mean that little to you? Your throwing us away?' he keeps on shoving things in my bag, did he even want this? Did he ever want this, this wasn't about me doing the wrong thing, it was about him not wanting me around anymore. 'Oh I get it, fun is over! I was a new piece of ass, now you are done with it and want something new as long as you get to stay at the prison! This would come out to be my fault, I would of messed up! You don't give a fuck do ya, no because all you think about is yourself! Well fine. Go ahead, go back to the prison tell them what you want, go and sleep your way through the women but don't expect me to be coming back with you. You're a fuckin arsehole!' I scream between tears before storming off into the bathroom. Locking the door before siding down it ending up sitting with my back to the door then letting all my tears escape. I couldn't cope he had been using me and he didn't even have the heart to admit it, I hated him I really do. I knew it was too good to be true, he knew me just as good, no, he knew me better than I knew him right from the start. He knew which buttons he had to press to make me angry, he knew how he would break up with me from day one.

*flashback*

'I want to help, I want to be able to protect myself! Carl is basically a kid and carries a gun, why can't I?' I was getting angry, it had started of as a civil conversation but had turned into a fight with Daddy and Maggie about going on watch, I wanted to help contribute more to the prison, more than just baby sitting Judith all day. Daddy and Maggie both agreed I was too young and I couldn't handle myself if something was to happen. 'You can't tell me I am too young! Is it because I am a girl? What is it?'

'You can't handle yourself' Daddy replied. 'You have people to protect you, I don't want you worrying about protecting yourself when you have others'

'I am going to worry more if I can't fight and protect myself, what if the prison gets over run daddy, what then? I am going to be the first to go and you know it! Just let me learn just a bit, just enough that if it ever does happen I will be able to survive!'

'Daddy said no and that is the end of it' Maggie replied putting her hand on Daddy shoulder. I had enough, I am not a child they can't control me, can't they see that one day I may need to protect myself?

'I am not a child, I know I need to be prepared to protect myself, how can you both be so selfish?' I spat out before storming out of the cell block. I paced around the yard kicking and punching random objects I came into contact with.

'What did those rocks ever do to you darlin?' Merles voice bellowed behind me. I turned and stopped as I realised he was jogging over to me. It wasn't unusual we had been getting close lately, I liked being close to him, he didn't treat me like a kid like everyone else did, to him, for the most part we where equals.

'Whas happened sweetheart?' He asked when he reached me, putting his arm around me leading me to his truck which was parked up within the inner gates of the prison facing the fences.

'Just daddy and Maggie you know? They are always treating me like a kid, I am not a child, I am 20 years old for god sake' I let out a exaggerated gasp before jumping in to Merles truck. 'I just want to contribute more than just looking after Judith, and if something was to happen to this place I want to be able to protect myself. It feels like they are cutting off my wings you know? Like because I am a girl I need to be wrapped in cotton wool, not able to survive on my own but I want to, I need to if anything happens I am not going to be another dead girl' I look up at Merle who I now realise I am holding his hand. He looks in to my eyes, it is obvious he doesn't know the feeling, of course not, everything I want was pushed on to him growing up, but he is trying to understand.

'If ya want to learn to fight. To protect yourself, I will teach ya. Ya not gonna be another dead girl, ya got that?' I stared into his eyes, this man was not who everyone back at the prison thought he was, he was a good man and I got to see that gazing, falling into his eyes as he stood up for me in his own way, I knew I felt something for him.

'Thank you' I exclaimed throwing my arms around his neck, then without warning kissing him. Neither of moved, both slightly confused at what was happening, I then started moving, Merle following behind. Like a spark of electricity had gone through both of us, our hands started roaming from our backs to our necks to our face, lips exploring each other. That was our first, but by no mark only 'time out' in his truck before the prison found out, they also surprisingly never found out about the fighting lessons.

*end of flashback*

'Darlin ya really think that much of me? Ya think I would use you?' he shouted from the bedroom interrupting me from my thoughts. I was quiet, not saying a word the only noise being my muffled tears. 'Ya really think I have used ya, that I really want to let ya go' Just more silence. 'For once stop acting like a spoilt child!' He shouted a few minuets later. 'Ya not just a piece of ass, I love ya, I don't wan' anyone else! Ya mine, my one and my only! Mine...' He shouted back through the door trailing off towards the end sounding defeated, it was scary he was vulnerable, something I had never seen before which made me scared, I felt like I had broken him. Hearing him fall onto the bed I rushed out to see him sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. He meant it he really did, didn't he? I had push him a step too far this time and he had cracked.

'Merle, please I love you, I want to be yours, I am yours, you got to believe me' I said through tears while kneeling on the floor in front of him, trying to get him to look at me. 'I was mad that is what it was, I was mad that you thought I couldn't handle myself, that you thought I would ever cheat on you! I would never, I love you! I just can't be expected to sit in a cell all day or have an escort and I'm sick of you treating me like a child, I already get enough of it from everyone else at the prison, Maggie, daddy, the people from Woodbury, you know that, and I am sorry for what I did. Ya see we could be here with anyone else right now, but we are not because you thought we was worth your love. Because somewhere among the madness you though we was worth it. And I do to! I would do anything for you, please don't leave me, I don't want them. I want you. I don't want any of them, especially not Rick or your brother or anyone else but you' I paused, I knew why I was begging him to stay, I loved him, but I couldn't let him off that easy, it is never going to work if we keep coming back to this point with the same issue. 'But I can't have you trying to control and treat me like I am still a child, not when everyone else does, you know that right? I don't want to lose you, I honestly don't know what I would do if I did, but we do this as equals or not at all. Please know they will never be anyone else, you are my one and my only' I left it there not knowing if I had made things better or worse. When he didn't reply I stood to get my bag knowing the chances are that was it, I had broke up with the love of my life.

'What tha hell do ya think ya doin?' Merle asked grabbing my arm as I started to move away.

'Getting my bag, you obviously don't want me anymore' I spun around.

'And wha makes ya think tha?'

'you haven't said any different have you? I have just tried apologising and you couldn't even look at me let alone answer me'

'So from me being quiet you got that I wanna leave ya? Holy shit darlin I'm never not gonna answer ya sweetheart, you'll neva talk to me again' he chucked, I was not finding it amusing. He dragged me down on to his lap so I was straddling him. 'We are doin this and we are doin this together, I love ya. But start talkin to me sweetheart! I can't have this every time something is up. I can't do anything unless I know, ya know I am workin on becomin a better man for ya'

'You are a good man, your my perfect man' I interrupt linking my arms around his neck just overjoyed with the fact I still get to call him mine.

'Darlin, we both know I'm not, but I'm working on it, but I need you to help work on it to. You are the best thing to happen to me, apart from ma brother and I'm not going to let the likes of Officer Friendly take tha away from me.'

'He won't' I whisper looking straight at his eyes. 'No one will, I will work on it too, we will figure it out, you know that right? we belong together and that means it will work out for the best! And no one can change that'

'Apart from officer friendly who would keep you safe and sprinkle ya with love and ta world with fuckin pixie dust!'

'You really have something against him don't you? Why won't you understand that I am yours, not Ricks not anyone's else's, yours! I want you, I want to be yours, I don't know what would make you believe that? Should I get a tattoo 'Merle Dixons property'?'

'Tha sounds good, get ya a little collar...'

'Merle, I'm not a dog!'

'I know sweetheart but just ta picture of ya with a collar and nothing else...'

'No collar'

'Ya will change you mind about tha one day sugartits.' He stated licking his lips. 'Nobody back at tha prison could pull it off ya know'

'Still not happening ' I pouted

'It was worth a shot. For now can we just concentrate on our alone time? Ol' Merle needs a bit of attention'

'Oh really? And what kinda attention does he want?' I ask in the most flirtatious voice I can looking up at him through my eyelashes.

'Well I was thinkin of holding ya for while?' He replied seriously.

'A-are you really being serious? You want to snuggle?' I stuttered, I was normally the one to ask to snuggle which always got rejected.

'No, I wanna hold ya'

'Oh ok then. Have you got a cold? The flu?'

'No why?'

'You have just asked to snuggle!' I giggled I enjoyed this way too much.

'We have already decided I am holdin ya, we are not calling it snuggling. I can take ya on that chair ya like soo much till ya pass out if ya would prefer?' He started to get defensive

'No that is fine, we will leave that till later' I reply pushing him back onto the bed and snuggling up into his side.

 **Hope you like it, please let me know if there is anything I could be doing better. TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So I have had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, so I am sorry if it is not up to standard but the next chapter is already wrote and it is a good one so please stick with it! Also thank you for your lovely comments so far to know people are actually enjoying my writing is amazing so thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

We went out on 2 runs while at the cabin, the rest of the time was mostly spent in bed, enjoying one another. Before we knew it it was time to go back to the prison. I hated going back, knowing that as soon as we step back through the gates we wouldn't have this, not what we had at the cabin, all eyes would be on us, and if we went past hand holding in front of everyone there would be people pointing, whispering, oh and the judgmental stares. I just wish we could always be as close as we are at the cabin.

'Ya ready to go?' Merle asked walking in to the bedroom where I was putting a few things into a bag.

'No' I tuned to him putting my arms around his neck. 'I don't want to go back, I just want you' I pushed myself on to my tip toes and place a small kiss on his lip. 'Can't we stay?'

'Ya know we 'ave to go back darlin' he replied putting his hand on my waist resting his stump slightly higher. 'If it wa up to me it would be just us, nobody else, well maybe ma lil brother' he chuckled before whispering and leaning closer to my ear. 'We would 'ave our own shack an you would never leave our bed' he started nuzzling my neck.

'Hmm ' I moaned 'sounds good to me'

'Me too darlin, me too.' We both stayed quiet for a few moments just enjoying standing there in each other's arms. 'Ya know we best get goin, c'mon' he suddenly says moving away.

* * *

On the drive back to the prison there seemed to be more walkers, no herds, but groups of 5 or 6 wondering.

'Do ya think the prison will last much longer?' I ask as we drive through another group of them.

'It's stronger than ya think, we wouldn't be goin back if I didn't think it wa safe' he stated confidently pulling me into his side with his arm as if to reassure me. We spent the rest of the drive back like that, me cuddled into his side.

* * *

Carl was waiting to open the gate for us once we got back to the prison.

'Beth, I am so glad to see you, hope you had a good time' Daddy said hugging be as I got out of the truck. 'You too Merle, thank you for keeping my little girl safe' he directed his attention to Merle.

'Always will' Merle replied, going to the trunk to pick up the gift I got for Daddy.

'Daddy I got you somethin' I say as I go to the trunk to help lift it out.

He stood there for a moment looking puzzled.

'It is a chalkboard! To advertise activities at the prison! Church services, birthdays'

'Spaghetti Tuesday's!' Carl interrupted surprising me, I didn't realise he was there.

'Well thank you, I'll go and put that up right away! Merle want to give me a hand?'

'That's all I have' Merle replied before turning to me. 'Won't be long, I'll come and find you. An you keep ya hands off ma girl alright?' He stared at carl.

'Yes sir, but if she likes what she sees you can't blame me' Carl replies as Merle walks over to me to kiss me on the fore head before walking off to the prison with daddy.

'I seriously doubt that young un' I do' he mumbled walking away.

'So what do you want to do now the old men are gone' Carl asks once Merles and daddy are out of ear shot.

'Well I need to start taking some stuff in, if you want to help you are more than welcome' I say picking some bags of food up from the trunk.

'Hmm better than the kids group' he said following my lead. We are walking back to the car to get the last lot of bags to take in as Maggie jogs towards us giving me a big hug.

'I have missed you' she says pulling away.

'It is ok I'll take these in and leave you girls to it' Carl announces while picking the last few bags up and leaving as fast as possible as we giggle, stopping as we notice a small box that has fallen out of the trunk where the bags have just come from.

'What is this?' Maggie asks picking the box up.

'Nothing, it is nothing, give me it back!' I try and snatch it back from her knowing exactly what it is.

'It is a ring, a wedding ring' she takes a closer inspection. 'A mans wedding ring. You, your going to ask that low life fucker to marry you?'

'What did you just call him?! Yes, you know what? yes I am, because I love him, I am going to ask Merle Dixon to marry me, happy?'

'No I am not! You can't! He doesn't deserve you! You need someone else, he's not right for you! You need someone your own age! He has no good qualities and you've only known him all of 5 minutes! You can't ask'

'Yes I can' I interrupted her snatching the box away 'I can ask whoever I want, it is my life, I am in love with Merle Dixon and nothing anyone does can change that! I though you got it, thought you saw how happy he makes me! But obviously not! He is a amazing man, he has flaws, who doesn't? but to me he is perfect, he is perfect for me!' I couldn't stand and argue out in the open with her, a few of the Woodbury people where hanging around the yard and where starting to stare. I decided she was not worth it and hurried inside to mine and Merles cell trying not to cry. I thought she would be happy for me, she knew what he meant to me, yet she said that. Well no one said she had to like it. I potter around the room for a bit placing things we had picked up on the last run around the room before laying on our bed waiting for Merle to return. I start reading a book, trying to block out what Maggie had said, hoping Merle would return soon, he was my rock, the one person who truly knew me, who could understand even if he didn't truly know the feeling. I loved him and I wanted to be with him in every way possible. I wasn't naive enough to think he would ask me, to him it wasn't a big thing, defiantly with the world the way it is now but to me it still meant something and I would like to think that would be enough for him to say yes.

I had been shouted to dinner and Merle had still not returned. I walked into the cafeteria to see him and another 5 guys including his brother all sat in the corner drinking. At least 30 maybe 40 empty cans of beer, all what he had collected over our last few runs, scattered over the floor and table. It infuriates me, he told me he would find me, I needed him today and he was sat here getting drunk! I was so mad, not sure if I was mad at myself for not being strong enough to pick myself up after Maggie this morning, or at him. The table Merle and his drunk pals where on was getting louder, the only other option would be to sit with daddy and Maggie who where already whispering so I grab my food and take it back to my cell, not Merles, mine. he wants to get drunk he can, but his drunk ass is not sleeping in my bunk.

As if waiting for the right moment, Rick knocks on my cell door as I finish up eating.

'Hi, can I come in?' He asks, I just nod in response, I haven't got anyone else to keep me company. He slightly nods in response and sits down next to me on the bed. 'Are you ok?'

'I am fine, walking on the freakin sunshine, Rick, thanks for asking' I burst out. Rick looked at me, a bit taken back at my outburst before putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his side.

'What's he done?' He asked concerned.

'It is nothing'

'Beth I know nothing and this is not nothing' He says softly pushing a few stands of hair that had fallen from behind my ear back into place.

'It is Rick, it is nothing, Nothing I can discuss with you anyways!'

'And whys tha?' Rick questions.

'Because...' I start pausing, I know he was trying to help I did but after his confession in the cafeteria I could talk to him, even if I could I still know why I was mad at Merle. 'Because I know how you feel about me, and even if you didn't feel that way I know all you see when you look at him is that drugged up drunk you left back in Atlanta, the same as Carol, Carl, Glenn, even my sister, y'all don't see what I see. No one can, he is a good man, and I love him, so much. So much that every moment apart I miss him, he is on my mind all the time and no one gets that not even him'

'Darlin nobody is against you here. You and ya dad have a lot more faith than the rest of us. You can see the good in people, even when others can't, that's all. Your dad thinks the sun shines out of his arse, you should hear how he talks about you both. He is always rooting for you both, and I just want you to be happy and if that is with a old, racist, sexiest, drug taking, drunk'

'Stop! This is why I can't talk to you!' I shouted 'Merle is the best thing to happen to me! And you don't get it, he is none of those things anymore! He has learnt from his mistakes!'

'Ok ,I am sorry, ok? I get it, I do. I just want you to be aware who he is, who he was, it will always be part of him.'

'It won't!' I more or less scream, sick of the way he is talking, he wants to help but yet can't say 2 nice words about him. 'He did some messed up shit in the past but he is a good man! We can choose to be who we was or who we are and he chose to be who he is, he chose that . We came out to the full prison, to me that showed he was committed, that it is not just sex, by letting them know it proved that, that he truly cares!' Was I trying to prove he was a good man to Rick or myself. At this point I am not sure. 'Y'know what Rick just go. I have had enough with my sister, I don't want to fight with you too!'

'Beth sorry I really am' He mumbled trying to pull me towards him.

'Just get out Rick!' I screamed pushing away before letting tears I never knew I had been holding escape.

'Beth don't do this to yourself' Rick said trying to pull me close again.

'No Rick just go! I want to be alone!' He finally got the message and stood up.

'You know where I am if you want to talk. I am sorry.' He said before leaving my cell letting the curtain fall behind him giving me privacy to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

It had been 3 days since we got back from the last run and I still hadn't had an explanation from Merle. He had found me the night he got drunk and even though I had been going back to my own cell on a night,still angry at him. Not over anything in particular, but him starting drinking again was now defiantly a reason, he had come into my cell each night drunk and asking to snuggle while apologising, which to me meant shit all to me while he was drunk. I let him, not having the energy to argue and he would gone by the time I woke up. I wouldn't see him till the next night after when he would be drunk and full of forgiveness for everything and anything. Something was up with him and I needed to know what it was, He was hurting, I was hurting. We need to work this out!

I hadn't been eating in the cafeteria, I was avoiding people in general. So I took my food from the cafeteria but tonight heading to eat in Merles cell, he wasn't there, he was on watch tonight, well so one of the Woodbury people say, but I needed to talk to him and if that means waiting till he comes back then I will wait.

I get comfy on Merles bed and start eating, not a few moments later and a figure is the other side of the curtain, I stand convinced it would be Merle. As the curtain moves I come face to face with Dean one of the Woodbury people, he is a year younger than me if that.

'You don't look as excited to see me as your sister told me but we can soon change that' he whispered before pushing me forcefully back onto the lower bunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, got the new chapter a bit faster than usual, I have had the majority of it wrote for a while so wanted to finally get it up and out there, hope you like it! BTW a lot of mushy Merle in this chapter, so sorry in advance, but what can I say he has a soft spot, defiantly for Beth.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

You will break up with her properly none of these dick moves you have been pulling I told myself again. I knew I was no good for her, the way I decided to break up with her proves that, trying to make her believe I had gone back to drink, not giving a fuck about her, and I wasn't even strong enough to do that right. One good thing about pretending to go back to drink was I could still get in bed with her and it seemed to be just drunk me, not the real me who was dying inside being away from her.

I wasn't the nicest guy, hell I am not a nice guy. I can protect her, I would protect her with my life. But after the eldest Greene talk the other night I was doubting everything, she told me she didn't want me to date her sister, which I can deal with. A jealous sister is all that is, wants a bit of ol' Merle herself, however when she said her daddy didn't want me with Beth, that is a different story. I respect Herschel both as a man and as her father, I would never disrespect Herschel after how accepting of me and if that means breaking things off with my angel that is what I need to do. I would rather see her with someone her own age, happy than sticking around with me, who will only end up hurting her. I didn't do this, I never have, relationships is not my thing, I have always used women for one thing and that one thing only.

I looked around the prison yard from the tower, nothing unusual happening just a really quiet, beautiful night, a few moans from the walkers but that was it. Lil' angel would love it up here tonight, the stars are out in force for her. Stop I can't think of that. I need to break up with her, for her own good.

Suddenly Daryl burst through the door bring me back to the real world.

'Merle quick! It is Beth' he was obviously upset and if I didn't know my brother better would of thought he had been crying. 'She... One of the Woodbury boys has...' He paused like he was struggling to say the word.

'C'mon brother spit it out' I said sarcastically hoping he might of caught her cheating, it would make things a lot easier on me, well my situation, I wouldn't feel any better. But I knew deep down Beth wasn't the type to do that, she was too good for me.

'He tried raping her' he spit out.

With that I was gone, I saw red, some low life fucker had tried touching my girl, tried to have sex with her.

'Wheres he? Wheres she?' I finally said

'He is unconscious in a locked cell, she is back at your cell with Tyreese. Don't worry about the boy, I gave him a good enough beating, go and make sure your girl is ok, she was pretty shaken up, I'll cover you up here'

'Thanks brother' I said patting his shoulder as I ran past him to go and find my girl. I didn't care if her daddy wanted me with her or not, this is the first time she has been properly alone, I may not have spoke to her but I have been watching from a distance since we came back, if that is not fate or whatever shit people say now telling me to put my ass into gear with her, I dunno what is. I stormed up to the cell block to see Maggie and Hershel standing outside, Mousey standing in front of the door to stop them going in.

'She won't let us in' Maggie says grabbing me on my stump.

'Whatcha want me to do.' I said rippin my arm away as Mousey let me into the block.

I ran into our cell as fast as I could and found Beth laying on the bed crying into the pillow with Tyreese sat on the end of our bed keeping watch. I rushed to Beth and pulled her onto my lap whispering in her ear it was ok, she was safe and apologizing for not being there when she needed me most.

'She won't let either Maggie or Hershel in, something about her setting this up' I swapped my glace from Beth to Tyreese, who was now standing near the door, he didn't notice and continued 'I don't know much, I heard a lot of clattering and just wanted to make sure she was ok but found him over her, I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner' Tyreese explained. I put all my attention back on to the lil angel on my lap.

'Ya think Maggie asked tha fucker to' I couldn't say it the thought alone made me want to find the cell that fucker was in and kill him with my bare hand. When she didn't reply but dug her face closer into my chest I had the answer. 'Angel why ya think that?' I asked pulling away to tilt her head to look into my eyes and wipe the never ending tears away.

'H-h-he told me Maggie told him I wanted this, that she even gave him the condoms and told him to surprise me. Ssshe told him that I, that I' she started crying harder than before 'that I didn't love you' she whispered between tears. 'But I do, I really do love you Merle, you do believe me right? I, I've never loved anyone else, I love you. you still want me?' she spluttered out crying harder now than before. She may be an angel but she defiantly ain't the bright candle in the box, it should be me asking her, I am the one who screwed up, mainly for thinking I could trust her family.

'Darlin' don't ya dare think any of this is ya fault, I love you, I will always love you' I whispered in her ear realising Tyreese was still in the room, I didn't need it going around the prison that ol' Merle is a softy. 'I just need to pop out for 2 minuets, it won't take long ok angel? Tyreese will stay ere' I look at him for confirmation he is ok with that to which he nods. 'I will be back in 5 at most Darlin'

'Your not going to kill him are you?' She asked worried, after what he had just done to her she was still worried I was going to hurt him, she is a freakin angel.

'No I am not sweetheart, the thought has crossed my mind. But no I am just going to help Mousey out'

'Her name is Carol, Merle' she whispers softly against my chest, reminding me.

'I know angel but Mousey sounds better' I reply before kissing her forehead as I get up. 'I love ya angel, I won't be long'

Once I am out of the cell I let my anger rise to the top an storm out side the block, it took all the strength I had not to go on the hunt for the lowlife fucker who tried touching my sweet angel but I knew I had to be there for my girl and I had no doubt Daryl had give him a good seeing to on behalf of me. I reach the court yard where Maggie and Hershel where standing still trying to persuading Mousey to let them in to which she was holding her own, spending so much time with my brother must be rubbing off on ol' Mousey.

'What has happened to her, is she ok?' The so called sister asks as I walk out.

'No she is not fuckin ok! What sort of fucked up mind do you have? I don't break up with her quick enough for your liking so you ask one of the Woodbury boys to fuckin rape her? Yer her sister an you Herschel I thought ya where a man of God!' I saw him try and say something to which I carried on, I had a lot to say and needed to get back to my angel as soon as. 'You had me convinced tha I wa no good for 'er, that she'd be better off with someone else, I respected you' I shouted pointing at Herschel. 'So much I convinced myself that I should break it off, that I was doin her a favour and then ya do THA! I'm not a good man, an I haven't gotta bright past, what with tha drugs an booze an however many people I 'ave killed, but somehow someone gave me tha blessing of the love from that angel. She is mine, I'll protect her, I'll never let anyone come near her again. Got tha, either of ya come near and I can't be responsible for my actions. I know Beth deserves tha world and more. I'm not good enough to be with her, hell Ii'm not even sure God himself would be but I'm working on it, workin on bein a better man for her, not for anyone else but her!' I didn't know where that came from but I turned to walk away but was held back someone grabbing my arm, I went to say something when the perpetrator started talking.

'Son I have no idea why I have been brought into this, I would have spoke to you myself if I had a problem with your relations with my little girl, which I do not. I can also guarantee you I would never be part of the action carried out towards my own daughter, I am horrified Maggie would do such a thing to her own sister' Herschel was then interrupted.

'He is bad for her daddy, all he wants to do is fuck her and move on to the next one, I didn't mean for the Woodbury boy to rape her I only wanted her to know what she could be having instead of the old perverted, sexist,'

'Maggie stop that talk now,' Hershel interrupted. 'You had no right interfering. Merle has done nothing but the best by your sister and it is very obvious to me that he is very right for her and unless he hurts her we have no right to get involved, I also can guarantee you that he would of moved on by now if that is all his intentions was' The image of when Hershel caught me and Beth half dressed in the watch tower entered my head, I grimaced at the thought, never a good night when you get caught by a father. 'Son please go back in to my little girl make sure she is okay, I am going to speak to Maggie and be in in a bit of that is okay? I hope you know now I was not a part of this and whatever has been told that I have said is not true' Hershel finished patting me on the shoulder.

'You'll 'ave to clear it with ma girl but tha should be fine.' I muttered walking back into the prison to see the lil angel hiding behind the door.

'How much did ya hear?' I asked lifting her up bridal style back to our cell passing Tyreese who was sat on the floor obviously being on Beth watch duty from afar, I gave him a nod to let him know he was ok to leave.

'From you telling daddy you respected him enough to to break it off' she whispered.

'Oh Darlin' I muttered laying her onto our bed making sure both of our shoes where off before getting in myself and turning to face her. 'I was trying to do the right thing ya know? For once in ma good for nothin life I thought I was doin tha right thing! An' that happens! I could of protected ya and I wasn't here! I'm not tha right man for ya angel' she looked over scared like she was going to protest. 'But I'm gonna try hard to be tha right man for ya, ok? Just know I would never go back to drink with you in ma life ok? I was hopin' ya would see me like th' and loose hope on me'

'I would never give up hope on you' she replied softly.

'Thank you Darlin' I whisper back kissing her forehead. 'I don't deserve you, ya know that? Not one bit. You're a sweet little angle sent from the heavens and I'm still no good with ma feelings, I wish I wa' sweetheart, it is something we will work on. But I do know how to protect you, and love you, and pleasure you.'

'Hmm' Beth mumbled happy with my previous statement. 'We can work on it all together' she started moving her hands to my waistband.

'No Darlin' ya not doin this, not tonight' I stop her pulling her hands away bringing them up to my face and kissing the back of both of them.

'But I want you to feel like I do you make me feel like a princess Merle. I have never felt so dirty in my life than tonight after he came in and tried to,' She paused looking anywhere but me. 'but you have come and made me feel like I am worth a million dollars'

'It is still a no.' I replied, what was I doing, this was the first time I had ever turned down sex in my life. 'I don't need ya to do anything, I have feelings to ya know? I don't need my dick to get wet to be happy, havin you, safe, happy an smilin is enough' with that she let the biggest smile appear across her face. I pulled her in to hug her and we stayed like that, our arms around each other, heads snuggled into the others neck, for a few minuets, or hours I wasn't sure before Beth jumped up, like she was late for something. She sat on the floor and raided her box of thing, mostly clothes, from under my bed.

'Whatcha doin?' I asked shuffling to the edge of my bed as she seemed to find what she was looking for.

'I was looking for this' she showed me a little box before propping herself up on one knee. 'Merle Dixon, I love you with every cell in my body, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, will you marry me?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay with this chapter, hoping I am getting on the right lines again, sorry for all the mushy Merle I really do hate myself but I can guarantee he is going to be normal Merle in the next chapter. Anyways hope you like this one and warning this one does contain smut, yay for my awfully written smut!**

He was quite for a few minuets, frozen in place. It slowly came over me that this was him saying no.

'Oh... Ok' I said slowly get up tears in my eyes threatening to overflow. 'It is fine forget I said anything'

'I do' he mumbled looking up at me.

'What?' I spat, not realising what he had said.

'I do' he said a bit more confidently. 'I wanna marry ya, angel!'

'Are you serious?'

'Uh huh, sugartits, ya mine now' he grinned pulling me down onto his lap.

'Oh my goodness, I thought you was say no' I said swinging both arms behind his neck.

'How could I say no to tha sweetest lil thang I 'ave ever laid eyes on?' He whispered pulling me closer to him and kissing me. His lips met mine and it suddenly reminded me of everything I had been missing since we left the cabin. My hand where in what hair he has trying to pull him closer, his hand in mine trying to do the same thing as our lips never parted, exploring each other like it was our first kiss all over again.

'Ehum, should I come back later?' Daddy's voice came from the door. I pull away immediately hiding my face in Merles chest.

'Nah, come in' Merle said moving me of off his lap on to the bed and standing up leaning on the top bunk before taking the ring from my hand.

'I am surprised you haven't found him yet, Merle' Daddy said.

'Nah, I had somethin more important to deal with first, maybe when he is conscious'

'Good, I am counting on you to give him a good beating from me too' daddy replied to which I started giggling at the stunned silence from Merle.

'Daddy' I said wanting to break the silence and get off the topic of the Woodbury boy. I looked up to Merle he knew what I was going to say and slowly nod his head. 'Me and Merle are married'

'Oh congratulations, I told you, you are good man' he pointed to Merle with one of his crutches.

'She had to ask me'

'But you said yes' I whispered, looking up at him, even though he was stood not even a step away from me I still felt the need to be closer.

'Well, what are you doing about a ceremony?' Daddy questioned.

'We aren't' I simply say turning my attention back to him. 'We are married'

'Darlin we can have ceremony, I'm not lettin ya give up tha' I look up at him, about to protest. 'We will talk about it' he simply says before turning his attention to daddy. 'What's happenin with him an' her?' He questioned obviously talking about Maggie and Dean.

'I have spoke to Maggie and she is still convinced she did the right thing so she is staying on watch until we decide what to do, as for the boy he will be staying in the cell till he is conscious enough to talk to us, your brother gave him quite a beating, we will decide from there'

'Wha? So nothin is bein done? Everyone gets to stay and play happy families?! Do they know what he has'

'Merle' I interrupt him, not wanting him to get mad in front of daddy and not wanting to speak about either of them any more tonight. 'They are sorting it just leave it for tonight? Please?' I beg.

'Ok, darlin' he whispered 'I'm just goin see ma brotha, leave ya to talk'

'Your brother is heading down here now, I asked Maggie to send him this way when she and Glenn take over watch, you stay here, I will go and get you some food, I bet you are hungry' daddy said. I start nodding my head I never did get to eat my food from earlier. 'Very well I will get you both something' he said hoping out of the cell on his crutches.

I turn to Merle who is still stood up, a bit distant.

'What is up?' I question.

'Nothin' he mutters staring off into the distance.

'Come on, sit down' I beg shifting across on the bed, making room for him to sit down. He seems to come back to earth and slowly lowers himself to sit next to me. 'Come on big man, tell me what is up' I beg both with my words and eyes, holding his hand.

'They are doin nothin, nothin at fuckin all! He fuckin, he. Ugh! Ya got hurt an no one is doin a fuckin thing. I should beat tha fuckin shit outta tha kid, ya sista to! They can't get away with it!' He suddenly burst out, getting angrier by the second.

'Merle, please, stop, look at me alright, look at me' I say softly holding his face in my hands. 'I am ok, he tried but I fought back, I am ok, it could of been worse. it isn't your fault it happened, don't blame yourself, don't even think about it. neither of them are our problem any more, from now on it is just us two, that is all you have to worry about ok?' I finish off by giving him a small peck on his lips. 'I love you'

'Hmm knock' Daryls voice interrupts our moment.

'Nice way to ruin my moment jackass' I mutter to Daryl as I turn around to look at him earning a chuckle from Merle.

'I will let you off with that one' he quips back. 'whats up?'

'I dunno why Hershel wanted ya but I need to ask ya somethin, privately' Merle said standing up. 'Be back in a few darlin' he muttered low enough for just me to hear before placing a kiss on the top of my head, then walking out of the cell with his brother in tow, not sure how long any of them where going to be I lay back in the bed wondering what Merle needed to speak to Daryl about, he wouldn't hurt them would he? I would never speak to my sister or the Woodbury boy again after this but killing them was something completely of limits. I didn't even want to think about it, I just wanted to carry on, it would be nice to guarantee it wasn't going to be brought up and I would never run into them again but the situation we are in I knew no one could guarantee that. I lay there for what seems like hours but was probably 10 minuets, expecting daddy to at least brought food back by now, if there was any left, food was getting more an more scarce as we did more runs. I finally heard a voice.

'Beth, it is just me' Carols voice came from behind the curtain. 'I have got food' she said as she came in with a plate of crisps and carrot sticks. 'Sorry it is not much but it is all we had left' she gave me the plate before going back outside for something else.

'It is ok' I shout after her before digging into my food. 'Where is daddy?' I ask as she come back in with what seems to be a dress with a few other articles of clothing and makeup. 'Carol what is this?' I ask between eating.

'It is your wedding clothing'

'What?' I spit reminders of food out in the process.

'Merle wanted you to have a wedding, so you are having one, the men are up on the roof sorting everything else out now'

'But'

'No buts, finish your food and let me get you ready' Carol says sternly, not wanting to argue any further I finish my food, get a shower and then Carol is final able to get to work, first putting me in a pale pink, near white lace dress.

'I got it while on a run a while back, I knew you would need it one day' she comments putting it on over my head. Then it is my make up, just a little eye shadow and a pink lipstick. And finally my hair, a side plait with flowers picked from out side placed in it. My feet left bare.

'You look beautiful!' Carol exclaimed when she was done.

'Thank you so much Carol, it is amazing what you have done!'

'Your welcome, but don't thank me, Merle was behind it all, well all but the underwear, but he will be thanking me for it' Carol commented, referring to the underwear she had given me to put on underneath, a matching set of pale pink lace panties and bra, with light purple frills around the edges, another one of her hunches while on her runs that I would be needing.

'Now let's go and get you married' she giggled passing me the ring I got for Merle, back in its box, before taking me by the hand and leading me out of the cell and up on to the roof.

We got into the roof and there was nothing much different, just one end a few items I couldn't make out the light and the other Merle, daddy and Daryl where gathered with what seemed like a million stars shining behind them. Daddy walked up to me and Carol and took my arm, leading me up to Merle.

'You look beautiful' he whispered. 'It may of not been the choice I though you would of gone with before this, but I am glad you have, he is a good man'

'Thank you Daddy' I whisper back as we reach Merle, daddy gives Merle my hand and goes to stand in front of us, Carol an Daryl both stand behind us.

'Ya look stunnin darlin' Merle whispered, I look up at him taking in his appearance for the first time since getting on the roof he is wearing all black, shoes, jeans, vest and unbuttoned shirt which just made him look more attractive, his face just as gorgeously handsome as normal, just the right about of stubble.

'Thank you, you don't scrub up too bad yourself, Mr Dixon' I whispered back.

'If you are ready' Daddy said, both me and Merle nodded.

'We are gather here tonight to join together, 2 very unlikely partners, who in this world of madness have found each other. They bring out the best in each other and have taught each other many things and will continue to over time. In the eyes of the Lord I would like to bring the two of you together in marriage, so that you may live together, be together in not just our eyes but the eyes of the Lord. Merle Dixon do you take Bethany Greene to be your wife, to love, protect and cherish as long as you both shall live?'

'Even afta then'

'And do you Bethany Greene take Merle Dixon to be your husband, to love, protect and cherish as long as you both shall live?'

'Even after then' I reply

'You shall now exchange rings' I start to protest knowing Merle didn't have a ring for me but see Merle dig around in him pocket before digging a box out and opening it to reveal a small ring, vintage, silver with purple stone in the middle.

'I give you this ring, it has passed down to all the women in our family, and now to our newest member' I look up into his eyes wanting to cry as he puts the ring on my finger.

'I love you so much, you are the light in my life and I shall always be yours' I stumble out knowing if I speak to long I would cry. I grab his hand and put the ring on his finger.

'You may now kiss the bride' daddy finally says.

I lean up wrapping my arms around his neck and plant a soft kiss on his lips, neither of us wanting to go further in the company of others. I suddenly see a flash, I turn to see Carol with a old instant print camera.

'Another one of you hunches?' I ask.

'Um hum' she replies nodding her head rapidly. 'Alright now one of you all together' she pushes us all in on direction to take another 10 or so photos. Once she had finished daddy decided he was going to go to bed. Carol and Daryl not long after leaving me and Merle on the roof.

'Thank you so much for that'

'No need to thank me darlin'' he said taking my hand and leading me aware from the edge of the roof where we had all been sitting.

'Where are we going?' I questioned.

'Well it's no honeymoon suite but I thought it would do' Merle stopped a few steps away from a mattress with a few blankets and pillows on from the prison, the items I couldn't make out earlier.

'It is perfect' I smiled laying down on it, pulling him with me so we are both on our backs. 'Look the stars look beautiful, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' I exclaim turning into my side to kiss him. He moaned a 'welcome' as the kiss depend. Hand pulling each other closer, mine taking Merles vest and shirt off.

'I thought you said not tonight' I said pulling away for a moment to take Merle shirt off over his head.

'That was about me' he said flipping us over so I am on my back underneath him, his hand keeping both of mine above my head. 'This is about you' he lent down bringing me back into the kiss. Lifting me up slightly to get my dress up the breaking the kiss to lift it over my head to reveal my pink and purple lace underwear.

'Ohhh shit, ya like a fuckin dream sugartits' he exclaimed, I felt my arms go to cover myself, his eyes wondering all over my body, the way he was talking, doesn't matter how many times this man I love with everything does this it still makes my a nervous as the first time. He pulls my arms away and puns them above my head again.

'Stop, ya beautiful, ya don't ave to cover up in front of me' He stated before placing a small kiss on my lips, then moved down leaving a trail of sloppy kisses from my mouth over my breasts lower till he reached my panties, his hand letting my hands go from the spot above my head in the process. Looking up at me he pulled my panties down with his teeth before moving back up to my to eat me out. His tongue hitting the right spot making my back arch and my arms reach down to his head to bring him closer.

'Oh, oh mmmmMerle! I scream getting closer and closer to release. Merge suddenly added to fingers moving them at a pace while moving his tongue even faster.

'I nnneedddd to!' I screamed as I came.

Merle shuffled back up so he was laying next to me before throwing a blanket over us both and pulling me into his side.

'You think that is it?' I asked throwing the cover off us before trying to unzip Merle pants.

'I said'

'Stop!' I interrupted 'this is our wedding night don't get all chivalrous now' I pulled his pants off letting his dick free to stand up right. I removed his pants completely before put his dick in my mouth sucking and licking slowly. He started moaning and his hand held my head closer. After a few moments he came in my mouth. Still not finished, he was still hard, I pumped a few times before lowering myself onto him.

'I have missed this' I moan as I lift myself up and back down into him, using his chest to keep my balance.

'It has been 3 nights sugartits' he moaned back reaching to undo my bra.

'Well Mr Dixon, that shows how much you have ruined me' I said picking up the pace a bit Merle now using his one hand to give both of my breasts attention.

'Shit sugartits, ya ruining me!' Merle more or less screamed as we both got closer.

'Merle I am about to !' I scream

'Me to, come on, now!' He screamed as we both came.

I shuffled back to lie down next to Merle our arms around each other.

'Now we can be done' I whispered pulling the covers over our now fully naked bodies and placing a small peck on his lip.

'I guess so' he replied half asleep.

'You get some sleep big man' I muttered snuggling into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so I haven't updated in so long, I am really sorry! Since last update I have met a few TWD cast at Walker Stalker Con London, it was amazing! I already have my ticket for next year (Fingers crossed for Rooker and Emily). Anyways hope you enjoys, already working on the next chapter so will hopefully not be too long till the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

I lay there watch Merle sleep. He looks so peaceful, so different from his day to day facade. The weight of the world taken from his shoulders. His face relaxed letting go of many lines that have come from years of pain. I feel like we have been there forever when he finally wakes up.

'Wha ya doin?' He mumbles with a raspy voice

'Gazin' I giggle, making him shoot me a glance.

'Gazin? More like starin' He pushed himself on to his side to look at me.

'Nah it's gazin, it's romantic'

'It's creepy'

'Romantic' I shot back.

'Nah it's darn right creepy, a young girl such as yourself should be readin or somat, not staring at old men' He teased.

'Well you must not know me well enough Mr Dixon, my husband is an old man and I love staring at him, creeps him out, but he knows he loves it, loves being my world'

'Hm I'm sure he does, he's a lucky man'

'And I'm a very lucky girl' I said pushing myself forward so I was leaning on his chest arm around his waist 'I love you' I whispered nuzzling into his chest and his arm pulled me in closer and he made a noise agreeing.

Suddenly I hear someone banging on the door to the roof.

'Merle! Merle let me up their now! What have ya done to her? Let me up!' It was Rick.

'Ugh' Merle moaned 'stay 'ere darlin' he whispered kissing me on the forehead softly before moving away standing up off of the bed. He put his trousers and button up on, shirtless under neath, then walked over to the door, swinging it open.

'Good mornin' to ya too officer friendly, how can I help ya this mornin?'

'Let me up there now Merle, I know what ya did to her! How could ya?!' Rick shouted.

'I didn't do shit all to 'er, if ya cared about 'er 'alf as much as ya say ya do ya wouldn't be 'ere right now, and she probably wouldn't either' Merle shot back.

'Don't question how much I care for her'

'Oh officer we both know ya where out there bumping uglies with ya main gal last night while Beth was bein raped by one of the Woodbury boys, don't feed me shit!' Merles voice getting angrier by the second.

'Ya would really scoop that low Merle? Blame a Woodbury boy?! And bring Michonne into this!' That was it, I couldn't let them carry on. Making sure Rick was still down the stair well, out of sight, I get off the bed covering myself with the dress that had been thrown off on to the floor at the side of the bed the previous night.

'I wouldn't lay a finger on 'er if she protested, I may be a lot of things but I ain't a rapist' as I got nearer the door I could see Merles hands fisted at his side holding back from punching Rick.

'I wouldn't put it-'

'Can you please stop?' I interrupted Rick walking across to Merle as he threw his arm over me pulling me close.

'Beth. Are you ok? What did he do? They said they hadn't seen you, you are safe now come with-' He put his arm out to me to take.

'Rick do you really think he would do that to me?' I questioned keeping my arms at my side and one around Merle.

'Beth you haven't spoken to him in days, he tossed you aside and turned to drink' He said getting angry. 'He didn't want anything to do with ya, it broke ya remember that? Broke ya! And who was there?! Me! Not him, not your precious Merle, ME!'

'Rick, just go' I said to him sternly, I didn't want him near me, he was not who I thought he was.

'Beth you know it is true' He pleaded moving forward. 'He doesn't love ya, he never will. Not like-'

'Not like what? Like you will?' I interrupted. 'I won't repeat myself. Leave, go and do whatever it is you do, tell ya what, go and decide on a punishment for the boy and my sister with daddy, because you clearly haven't spoke to him since you got back from your run, sayin that you where probably too busy with Michonne right?' I stopped for a breath. This is not what I wanted to be doing this morning.

'Ya heard 'er' Merle spoke up pushing Rick back 'An if ya accuse me of anythin like tha again ya won't 'ave a option to walk away' Merle snarled closing the door behind him.

'Now, what's ma angel wanna do this fine mornin' Merle asked turning to me, hand and stump on my waist.

My stomach made a noise before I could.

'Sounds like someone's hungry'

'Hmm' I agreed.

'Well let's get some food '

* * *

After swapping into some clean clothes Merle had already set aside for us the night before we went down to the cafeteria for breakfast, agreeing not to say anything about us getting married, we hid the wedding rings in Merle trouser pockets. When we got down to the cafeteria there was a table free which Merle sat on, still tiered from the night before, while I got our food from Carol.

'Morning, good night?' Carol questioned moving her eyebrow suggestively.

'Is it that obvious?' I blushed.

'You? No. The old man? Looks like he is aching.' I turned to look at him, who had his head in his hands,looking like a teenager sleeping in class.

'Hmm, he does' I agreed turning back to Carol.

'Oh with a bigger pain than your activities now too' Carol drifted off eyes pinned on Merle. I turned around again to see what she meant. Karen was sat next to Merle fluttering the eyelashes and hands all over him. In Merle defensive he was trying his best to push her away.

'Great. Better go and try and save my boyfriend' I grabbed both plates of food with one hand.

'Husband' Carol corrected before I turned away.

'Nope, we're not telling anyone else yet' I replied wiggling my ringless finger.

'Well good luck!'

'Oh think I am going to need it!' I started walking back to the table Merle was sat on with 2 plates of breakfast. As I got closer I could hear Karen persuading Merle he needed her and that they belonged together.

'You remember how good we use to be, we could be like that again' Karen had her arm over his shoulder and a hand on his leg,both of which he was struggling to remove.

'It was one night, ya had just turned up in Woodbury an we where both drunk, it meant nothin, nothin about that evening was close to good. I have a girlfriend who is fuckin amazin' He replied looking over at me walking over to him.

'She is like 12, the furthest you have probably gone is hugging' She shot back at him, was that really the best she had?

'Aw, big man you still look tiered out after last night, you should be resting not having to be swatting flys away' I spoke up placing our food on the table and giving Merle a kiss on the cheek before turning my attention to Karen. 'This seat is occupied, maybe try it with somebody else? Sure there is somebody who needs you to keep their bed warm'

'Hmm how about no, the only reason he is with you is because he pities you, the sad little lonely girl, all her boyfriends have died, boo hoo' Karen says standing up so we was toe to toe, her towering above me ever so slightly. 'Why would he want you, you are weak, whinny, and you are so flat chested are you even a woman?!' With that I slapped her, so hard she went flying back onto the table, our breakfasts going all over her.

'Right, you listen here bitch! Me and Merle are together, we are fucking married, so yes he does want me. And I would seriously stay away from both of us unless you want a matching slap on the other side of your face' I turn away to see staring faces, not being able to cope I stormed out, and run back on to the roof, glad for the fact it was middle of summer and so warm. Merle had followed behind, bringing some dry cereal back. Once he got back he sat next to me on the bed, gave me my food then put his arm around me, and started eating his own.

'I love ya, you know that right? You was amazing back there' Merle whispered nuzzling into my neck.

'Do you think I am flat chested?!' I asked

'What?' He exclaimed. 'No! You know how much I love your sweet titties, they are the perfect and they are all mine. Don't let her get to you, sugartits.' He finished by winking then kissing me on the forehead.

'She made me so angry, she has got so much more than I have the perfect body, hair, even age-'

'What are you talking about? Stop being stupid!' Merle interrupted me getting angry. 'You are perfect, your body' he started stroking up and down my arms and body 'is perfect, your hair, Blondie' he started pulling his fingers through my hair 'is perfect. And age? It's just a number baby' he winked 'I am honored a young, pretty girl such as yourself was interested in an old man like me, never mind wanted to marry me!' With that thought he took our rings back out of his pocket for us to both to put back on.

'I love you' I stated snuggling back into him.

'I know'


End file.
